warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karnak Plaguehorn
Karnak Plaguehorn is a Tauren Death Knight; once a proud hunter and loyal son of the Horde, he fell in battle, only to be resurrected to serve the Scourge. Appearance Even a glance would tell the observer that Karnak is clearly a servant of the Scourge. While massive and muscular, his once thick fur has become matted and tangled, with clumps of it missing; the skin underneath seems to be scarred and marked. What remains appears to be an unhealthy green colour, one that no living Tauren would have. His horns are worn and deeply scarred. Finally, like many other of the Lich King's servants, his eyes glow an unearthly blue. He wears heavy armour and carries a massive runed sword in his hands. Like his body, his armour seems to have an unhealthy air of decay around it. Personality Karnak is pretty much a mindless killing machine. He rarely talks, and when he does, he will rarely say anything beyond short, clipped sentences. Even then, he will usually only talk in response to someone; if given an order or the like. However, he won't say much otherwise, instead preferring to remain silent. It could be that he has very little to say, or it could simply be that he lost his sense of identity during his death and rebirth. In combat, however, Karnak is a fearsome force to be reckoned with. His natural strength gives him incredible power; furthermore, he makes the most use of his powerful diseases, spreading them amongst his enemies. The Ghouls he raises seem to be smarter and more capable then the norm, and he makes effective use of them. He has no hesitation about what he uses as raw materials; to his mind, any dead body is good enough. History Like many of his kind, Karnak was born in the Barrens, living with a nomadic trabe and fighting the Centarus and Quillboars that were the natural enemies of his people. He chose to support the Horde, seeing a better future for his people; eager to support the idea of a permanent Tauren Homeland. Training as a Hunter, he eagerly joined the fight to secure Mulgore for the Tauren, gladly driving off the native tribes that dwelled there. However, for Karnak, that wasn't enough, He joined others in serving the Horde, travelling beyond their newfound homelands to fight other foes that threatened his people. Whether it was against the Night Elves in Ashenvale or the Forest Trolls in the Ghostlands, he was more then ready to lay down his life for the Horde. Unfortunately, that occurred during a badly-planned attack on Stratholme. Overwhelmed, Karnak fell in battle, his body unrecoverable by his allies who were all but falling over each other to escape the city. However, it was retrieved by the Scourge. Stored, it was transported back to Northrend, where he was raised as a Death Knight and pressed into the Scourge's service. His power and willingness to use any weapon at his disposal impressed his trainer, Karl Baarfden; as a result, Karnak was recruited into his unnoficial "order", the Knights of the Blackened Claw. First seeing combat as a Death Knight in the assault on the Scarlet Enclave, he managed to survive the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, albeit by fleeing when the situation suddenly turned. Regardless, the need for capable and unquestionably loyal members, as well as his ruthlessness and savagery, meant that he was promoted to the rank of Knight within the order. Karnak continued to serve with the Blackened Claw as they fought the forces of the Horde and the Alliance across Northrend. His great size and single-minded determination made him an asset, as did his willingness to follow any order given to him. This trait would ultimately prove to be fatal; he was chosen by Vidurand to act as a bodyguard during his own covert mission into Crystalsong Forest to harvest the bodies of the fallen Blue Dragons. Upon being Discovered by the renegade Death Knights Sellek Lerenze and Jill Valdaar, Vidurand chose to throw Karnak in their way and escape. While a capable fighter, he was overpowered by Sellek and cut down. category:Characters category:Tauren category:Undead category:Scourge category:Death Knight Category:Knights of the Blackened Claw category:Articles by Darthfish